FIRST DATE (YamaYachi)
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Un revoltijo. Sí, eso sentía Yamaguchi, un revoltijo en su estómago. Los nervios no lo dejaban tranquilo, y cómo lo dejarían si hoy iba a hacer algo que ha planeado desde que la vio por vez primera: invitar a Hitoka Yachi a una cita. (One-shot)


**(Originalmente iba a ser publicado el 14 de febrero, pero por motivo de viaje, tuve que publicarlo un día antes)**

 _Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de_ Haruichi Furudate _, yo solo escribí esta historia para satisfacer mis deseos de verlos ser canon._

 **Relación:** Hitoka Yachi x Tadashi Yamaguchi.

 **Categoría:** One-shot; song-fic.

 **Páginas:** 23 (formato Word.)

 **Basado en:** "First Date", por blink-182.

 **DEDICADO A** _Noe Sweetway._

Te adoro, senpai.

* * *

Un revoltijo. Sí, eso sentía Yamaguchi, un revoltijo en su estómago. Los nervios no lo dejaban tranquilo, y cómo lo dejarían si hoy iba a hacer algo que ha planeado desde que la vio por vez primera: invitar a Hitoka Yachi a una _cita_.

Sí, una cita con la mánager de primer año… ¿Cómo no podría encontrarse nervioso?

Tenía todo planeado para cuando llegara el momento de hablar con ella.

 **Primero** : Saludarla y preguntarle cómo se encuentra; la cortesía es fundamental.

 **Segundo** : Cuando ya se encontraran entablando una especie de conversación, sugerir una idea acerca de salir.

 **Tercero:** Invitarla.

Simple, sencillo… ¡Oh! Claro, también existía un punto **Cero**.

 **Cero:** Advertirles, antes, a Hinata y Kageyama para que no interfieran en _su momento_.

Por esa razón estaban los cuatro miembros de primer año, en la azotea del edificio principal, compartiendo –si es que se le puede decir de esa manera– un almuerzo, sentados en un círculo, como si estuvieran a punto de hacer algún ritual satánico (esa posibilidad pasó por las cabezas de Hinata y Kageyama, luego de que Tsukishima hiciera ese comentario).

–Yamaguchi –Tsukishima no demostraba ninguna clase de entusiasmo en compartir el almuerzo con la _pareja de fenómenos_ –, ¿puedes apurarte?

–O-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Perdón, Tsukki. Uhm –apretó sus puños, miró a cada uno de sus compañeros, quienes esperaban a que hablara de una buena vez, así podrían comer en paz sus almuerzos–, yo… yo… ¡quiero invitar a salir a Yachi-san!

El semblante en la cara de Tsukishima pasó de cansado a levemente confundido, en tanto Hinata intentaba procesar dicha información compartiendo miradas con Kageyama, quien se encontraba igualmente confundido.

–¡¿Invitarás a Yachi-san?! ¡¿Como lo hacen los novios?!

Yamaguchi notó que la voz de Hinata estaba tomando _aquel_ tono que solía emplear cada vez que veía algo _genial_ en los entrenamientos, cuando se encontraba balbuceando y utilizando onomatopeyas como maneras de definición.

–¡No somos novios! –se apresuró a decir, sintiendo de a poco que su nerviosismo estaba creciendo.

Todos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, salvo por Yamaguchi, a quien ya se le estaba complicando respirar… Y eso que _aún_ no hablaba con Yachi.

 _De seguro moriré en el intento_ , pensaba Tadashi.

–Sabemos que no son novios –Tsukishima parecía estar arrastrando más las palabras de lo normal–, Hinata solo estaba haciendo una comparación.

–Ah-¡Ah! ¡Claro!

La mirada de sus compañeros seguía fija en él, añadiéndole más presión a la situación. Y no entendía el por qué de sus nervios, solo tenía _una_ cosa que decirles, y se estaba dando demasiadas vueltas en lugar de ir directamente al grano.

–Quiero invitar a Yachi-san a salir –volvió a decir–, pero necesito que… que no… –tomó una bocanada de aire–, que no interrumpan cuando se lo esté preguntando.

Tanto Hinata como Kageyama inclinaron un poco sus cabezas, intercambiaron miradas y afirmaron entender la situación. Eso le dio un poco de alivio.

Miró a Tsukishima, pero él seguía mostrándose desinteresado. También significó un alivio.

–Bueno, solo quería decirles eso.

 **xx**

Durante el entrenamiento de ese día viernes, todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad: Hinata y Kageyama estaban discutiendo mientras que Tanaka –quien quería dárselas del mejor senpai– trataba de ponerlos en orden, claro que no funcionaba con Nishinoya en escena, riéndose; Tsukishima, en cambio, estaba esperando a que esa discusión terminara, porque iba a entrenar el bloqueo con Hinata –sí, nadie en el equipo pudo creer cuando aceptó a aquella propuesta, después de unas insistentes súplicas por parte del número 10–; y él, Yamaguchi, trataba de ampliar sus habilidades con el saque con salto flotante, turnándose con Asahi a la hora de sacar.

Cuando era el turno de la estrella para realizar el saque –debían aprovechar que aún seguían discutiendo, antes de tener que irse al gimnasio de las chicas–, desviaba un tanto la mirada hacia su derecha, en el lugar en el que se encontraba el _couch_ Ukai junto al profesor Takeda, explicándoles alguna tácticas –o eso parecía, por lo que había _dibujado_ en el pizarrón– al capitán y vice-capitán. Junto a ellos, estaban las managers: Kiyoko Shimizu y Hitoka Yachi.

 _Yachi-san parece más concentrada que de costumbre_ , solo eso alcanzó a pensar puesto que ya le volvía a tocar realizar su saque.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de la hora, hasta que el mismo capitán, Daichi Sawamura, los llama para hacer el estiramiento de músculos, antes de la pequeña reunión con Ukai y Takeda. La hora que marcaba el reloj del gimnasio, indicaba que casi eran las ocho de la noche. Usualmente terminaban un poco antes… o un poco después. Dependía del día.

En los vestidores, los de tercero estaban reunidos entre ellos, parecían conversar sobre reunirse a estudiar para un examen que pertenecía a una materia de _un profesor problemático_ ; los de segundo –solo centrándonos en Nishinoya y Tanaka, quienes eran los que más hablaban hasta que colapsaban la paciencia de Ennoshita– estaban quejándose por tener que estudiar en el momento que debían enfocarse en el club, con el torneo y _todo lo relacionado con el club_ ; en cambio, los de primero, tenían su mirada fija en el pecoso que había desaprovechado _la oportunidad perfecta_ que tuvo para invitar a salir a Yachi.

Luego de que la reunión terminara, había ido por sus rodilleras –las que tuvo que quitarse un momento, ya que tenía una herida que se hizo en clase de educación física, y la enfermera de la escuela le había sugerido que dejara _respirar_ la herida a ratos– y vio la figura de la tímida mánager de primero acercársele, con suma cautela para no parecer invasiva.

–¿Uh? ¿Yachi-san? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó al notar que estaba retrocediendo.

Yachi dio un pequeño brinco y se volteó hacia él, agitando sus manos en frente de su rostro. Aquello le pareció una actitud demasiado tierna de su parte, siempre ha pensado que cada vez que se pone nerviosa, afloraba una gran parte de su adorable personalidad. Le encantaba… _esa_ actitud, obvio.

–N-no, o sea s-sí, ¡Sí! Es que… ¿Qué te sucedió? ¡Es que vi tu herida! ¡Y-Yo solo me preocupé! Ah… ¡No tienes que contarme! Ignora mi pregunta.

–Tranquila –le sonrió, viendo si de esa manera lograba tranquilizarla un poco… y con ello a él mismo–. En educación física, como teníamos que hacer carrera para obtener la calificación, me tocó competir contra un chico que va en el equipo de soccer… Me esforcé de más y al momento de cruzar el límite, me caí. ¡A-Aunque solo es un rasguño! ¡No ti-tiene nada de significante! –se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo por estar tartamudeando.

Ella suspiró, sus mejillas seguían rosadas, como de costumbre, y asimismo le sonrió, cerrando sus ojos, para que al momento de abrirlos notara la sonrisa _de amabilidad_ presente en el rostro de Yamaguchi.

–Bueno, entonces todo está bien, ¿no? Deberías tener más cuidado.

–No te preocupes, en verdad, no tiene importancia.

–¡No digas eso! –ese grito llamó la atención de más de alguno en el gimnasio, pero no es como si eso le importara–. Eres importante, Yamaguchi-kun. No me vuelvas a decir que tus heridas no tienen importancia.

Si se le hubiera ocurrido decir algo más que _"Disculpa, prometo no volver a hacerlo_ ", tal vez habría aprovechado esa oportunidad para poder invitarla. Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando ancló el bolso a su hombro, salió de la sala club, ante la mirada de todos. Tsukishima miraba, inexpresivo, la puerta; de seguro lo estaría esperando abajo.

–Tsukishima –Hinata se había acercado a él, y miraba a su alrededor, asegurándose de que ninguno de sus senpai lo estuviera mirando–, ¿crees que al final pueda preguntarle a Yachi-san?

–No lo sé –cerró la cremallera de su chaqueta y tomó su bolso, cuando miró a su derecha, notó que Kageyama también parecía atento a su respuesta–. Eso debe decidirlo él.

–Si pudo hacerle frente a la vez que tuvo su revancha contra el Seijo –decía Hinata–, de seguro podrá pedirle una cita a Yachi-san.

Sintió una especie de nerviosismo cuando notó que todos en la sala club se habían quedado callados y lo miraban. Tsukishima bufó, acomodando sus lentes, mientras que Kageyama estaba aguantando reírse por la idiotez de Hinata en todo momento.

–¿Yamaguchi invitará a una cita a Yachi? –preguntó Daichi–. ¿Es en serio?

–Qué chismoso –comentó Suga, negando con la cabeza–. Pero ¿de verdad la invitará?

 **xx**

–¡Yamaguchi-kun!

El grito de Yachi lo sobresaltó, a tal nivel de botar la manzana que tenía en su mano. Tsukishima se dio vuelta y vio que la rubia mánager corría hasta ellos, haciendo que su coleta saltara, lo cual se le hacía un tanto divertido a quien lo mirase.

–Yo voy por tu manzana, tú quédate hablando con ella.

Pero Yamaguchi pareció no escucharlo, ya que estaba con la vista clavada en la chica.

Yachi se apoyó en sus rodillas, regulando la respiración. Yamaguchi parecía no recordar cómo se respiraba. Cuando por fin se erguió –añadiendo que Yamaguchi sintió que su corazón se iba a salir por la garganta– y le dedicó una sonrisa, volvió a tomar aire. Parecía una eternidad desde su última respiración.

–¿S-Su-Sucedió algo? –preguntó.

–¿Eh? –pasó una mano por su frente, mirándola sorprendida y hasta confundida–. ¿A mí? ¿De qué hablas?

Yamaguchi parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender lo que estaba pasando en ese momento… Al menos no por completo.

–¿Debes hablar conmigo sobre algo? –le preguntó, mas la expresión de la chica lo confundió aun más.

–¿Yo? Eh… –comenzó a jugar con sus dedos antes de señalar a su espalda con su pulgar–. Hinata y Kageyama me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo.

Miró tras la chica, y casi a la altura de la escalera, estaban sus dos compañeros. Hinata le hacías señas, como si intentara decirle "de nada", mientras que Kageyama trataba de pasar desapercibido, mirando algún punto muerto en las ventanas del pasillo.

 _Les pedí que no intervinieran…_ , pensó. No le quedaba de otra, debía afrontar eso. De todas maneras, era una oportunidad que le estaban brindando, luego de haberla _jodido_ ayer.

–Ah… Sí, sí, es cierto –respondió–. Más que hablar contigo, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Yachi asintió, sonriéndole amigablemente, intentando, con eso, reprimir todo el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que tanta incógnita le estaba causando.

–¿Quisieras salir conmigo el fin de semana?

Lo preguntó, así sin darle más rodeos. Yachi dejó de sonreír, entreabriendo su boca lentamente; desvió la mirada, pero luego miró al pecoso, expectante por una respuesta. Antes de que pudiera hablar, él se le adelantó. Su rostro se tornó rojo y evitaba mirarla a la cara.

–Si estás ocupada yo entenderé, no tienes que salir si no puedes o si no quieres, no es correcto tampoco…

–¡Yamaguchi-kun! –interrumpió Yachi–. ¡Sí quiero salir contigo el fin de semana!

Ambos estaban erguidos, mirándose fijamente, pero ya a ninguno parecía salirle el habla. Los compañeros a su alrededor los miraban extrañados, en tanto unas chicas parecían murmurar más emocionadas que los mismos protagonistas de aquella escena.

–¡¿En serio?! –una expresión de sorpresa varió a una de extrema felicidad en el rostro de Yamaguchi, y cuando ella asintió, tuvo la sensación de que su pecho estallaría de felicidad–. ¡Pa-Pasaré por ti a las cuatro, el sábado!

 **xx**

Fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

Estaba por llegar al edificio donde vivía Yachi, le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba afuera –no quería ser tan invasivo, así que evitó llegar _muy puntual_ , prefiriendo llegar unos cinco minutos después.

Estaban en pleno febrero, a pocos días del día de San Valentín. El tiempo estaba frío, y según su madre existía una probabilidad de lluvia para ese sábado. Como no solía salir sin su pequeña mochila, se aseguró con un paraguas, pero el cielo no estaba tan cargado de nubes, y a pesar correr viento frío, estaba afrontando el frío con su chaqueta azul y la bufanda negra.

La puerta del edificio se abrió, y vio a una pequeña chica, envuelta en un abrigo violeta, que solo dejaba ver unos pantalones negros y los botines marrones, salir de ahí y caminar hasta donde él se encontraba.

–Hola –saludó.

–Hola, ¿me demoré mucho en salir?

Yamaguchi solo negó con la cabeza, estaba demasiado absorto en la forma en la que Yachi, vistiéndose de cualquier forma, le parecía considerablemente adorable.

–¿Adónde iremos? –preguntó la chica, a lo que el chico no sabía qué responder, así que recordó, vagamente, la conversación que tuvo en la sala club este mismo día sábado, en el entrenamiento matutino.

Porque sí, todos se habían enterado. Primero por culpa de Hinata, ese día que él se fue antes, pero después se enteraron de su misma boca, cuando –de nuevo– Hinata le preguntó si había podido invitarla a salir.

"– _Si no sabes a dónde llevarla_ – _decía Nishinoya_ – _, sugiérele que ella decida_ ".

–Tenía pensado un par de lugares –mintió, acariciando su nuca–, pero prefiero que tú decidas por nosotros.

Yachi lo miró de reojo, antes de meter sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Dio un par de brinquitos, los cuales _creía_ que habían pasado desapercibidos por Yamaguchi, para entrar un poco en calor. Se giró hacia él, mientras caminaba con la vista clavada en el piso.

–Siempre he querido saber qué se siente tomar helado en un día de completo frío.

–¡Entonces vamos! –respondió, tratando de apresurar un poco el paso.

No es como si la idea se le hiciera muy llamativa, pero lo había sugerido Yachi, y ya no podía negar que a medida que avanzaban por la calle, un interés por saborear un helado de chocolate con este frío, comenzaba a crecer dentro de sí.

Yamaguchi miró hacia atrás, cuando ya estaban esperando a cruzar hacia "la mejor heladería de la ciudad", según la mánager, y vio que los otros de primero estaban siguiéndolos.

Se había sentido patético, pero se los pidió en un impulso, y a pesar de la enorme negativa de Tsukishima ante la idea de ser "casi como la niñera", terminó cediendo –cabe añadir que con Hinata y Kageyama no hubo problema, ellos aceptaron de inmediato (teniendo, Hinata, que chantajear a Kageyama, prometiéndole que practicarían cuando se aseguraran de que todo estaba yendo bien entre sus amigos) –. El trato era, simplemente, acompañarlos a distancia, para sentirse un poco más seguro, ya que si metía la pata, recibiría un mensaje de ellos.

 _"–¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea? –le había preguntado Suga–. No es como si ellos tuvieran experiencia o algo._

 _–Por no decir que son idiotas –habló Tsukishima, cuando ya se encontraban camino a la salida."_

La verdad, es que en ese momento, estaba reconsiderando la idea.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando ya estaban haciendo la fila para la heladería. No estaba lleno, de hecho, de no ser por la pareja de padres que estaba delante de ellos, estarían solos. Estaba rogando a los cielos por que a sus amigos no se les ocurriera entrar; arruinarían todo.

–¿Ya te decidiste por un sabor? –Yachi parecía estar buscando su billetera, pero Yamaguchi solo pudo tomar su mano–. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Yo te invito. No te preocupes por eso.

–Pero tengo dinero…

–Yachi-san, yo te pedí salir conmigo, déjame invitarte, ¿sí? Pide el helado de quieras, no te preocupes por el precio ni nada, solo de escoger tus sabores favoritos.

Le sonreía de tal manera, que Yachi no se sintió capaz de mantener la mirada. Ellos no lo notaron, pero la mujer que sostenía la mano de su pequeño hijo, también sonreía a causa de la ternura que dicha escena le había causado.

–Bu-Bueno… –agachó su cabeza–. Aunque deberás dejar que yo te invite a algo después.

Yamaguchi suspiró y asintió aún sonriendo.

Cuando llegó su turno, ambos –la verdad él, ya que tenía un ligero presentimiento de que Yachi elegiría el helado más barato solo para no hacerlo gastar– pidieron un cono doble, al cual le añadieron chispas de colores.

Lo único que les faltó… fue pedir un vaso para no derramar su helado.

Y fue que, al momento en que se disponían a tomar asiento en una de las mesas disponibles, Yachi tropezó. Yamaguchi, en un movimiento casi por reflejo, alcanzó a sostenerla, teniendo que manchar su chaqueta con parte de aquel helado de vainilla y fresa que había pedido la chica.

–Menos mal tengo buenos reflejos –comentó, sonriéndole amablemente.

–¡Lo siento! ¡Ugh! –se separó un poco de él y vio que el cono de chocolate y menta yacía en el suelo y también reparó en la mancha de helado en la ropa–. Perdóname –se inclinó y le extendió su helado–, por favor, ten mi helado a modo de recompensa.

Estaba avergonzada, no sabía cómo había podido ser tan torpe y no haberse fijado por dónde caminaba. Manchó la ropa de su amigo y además, él terminó perdiendo su helado. Ya estaba pensando en mil y un posibilidades acerca de su fracaso como persona en la sociedad, hasta que la risa de Yamaguchi la sacó de sus pensamientos _ya casi_ mortales.

–No te preocupes, piensa que hubiera sido peor si tú te hubieses caído, ¿no crees? –Yamaguchi ya se acercaba a la barra para pedir unas servilletas–. Solo tengo que comprar otro, no te preocupes, Yachi-san. Aunque, ¿sabes? También te pediré un vaso.

Tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras hablaba con la chica encargada. Pudo escuchar que le harían el helado de nuevo sin ningún problema, al menos eso la alivió un poco… Hasta que vio que estaba teniendo una lucha bastante intensa con la mancha de helado en su chaqueta, teniendo que ir al baño para evitar ese olor de leche agria impregnado en la ropa.

Si bien los chicos no habían entrado a la heladería, habían visto toda aquella escena desde la acera del frente. Tsukishima tuvo que lidiar con los gritos de frustración de Hinata y con los gritos que le dedicaba Kageyama para que guardara silencio y no los pusiera en evidencia.

–¿No creen que deberíamos ir a prestarle una de nuestras chaquetas? Kageyama, estoy seguro de que tienen la misma talla o muy parecida –decía Hinata.

–Yachi-san se daría cuenta del cambio.

–Tienes razón.

–¿Por qué no guardan silencio? Él no nos ha pedido ayuda todavía, así que no saquen conclusiones tan apresuradas.

La voz de Tsukishima resonó en sus oídos, como una prueba de que seguían con su compañía. Nada podía ser un tanto _molesto_ para ambos, si bien ya estaban tratando de _llevarse mejor_ , la actitud del de lentes les molestaba, ya que los hacía ver estúpidos y más simplones de lo normal.

–Dejemos que él lo maneje a su manera –añadió, haciendo que el ceño fruncido de la _pareja de fenómenos_ se esfumara a medida que hablaban–. Tarde o temprano debe aprender que, para estas cosas, lo fundamental es su propio manejo de las situaciones.

 **xx**

Yachi había estado avergonzada, aun cuando Yamaguchi le aseguró que estaba todo bien, que la mancha ya había salido y que ahora solo les quedaba terminar sus helados. Fue entonces cuando notaron que ya había pasado una hora, sus helados ya los habían terminado, mas habían estado absortos en una conversación que variaba desde las tradiciones familiares de cada uno a la hora de ver los cerezos florecer, hasta lo que tenían planeado para el próximo festival que se haría en la ciudad.

–¡Yamaguchi-kun! –dijo ella, sobresaltando al pecoso, que terminaba de limpiar la comisura de sus labios con una de las servilletas.

–¿S-Sí?

–Vayamos al cine.

–¿Al cine?

–Sí… Es que –bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos– quiero remediar _eso_ que te causé.

–P-Pues… –miró directamente a los ojos marrones de Yachi, que le dedicaban la mirada más intensa que había experimentado en su vida–. De acuerdo, vayamos.

Yachi se alegró tanto, que se puso de pie inmediatamente haciendo que Yamaguchi soltara una pequeña y casi inaudible risita. Dieron las gracias y salieron de la heladería.

Él se colocó en el lado de la acerca por la que se tenía más cercanía con los automóviles, llamando la atención de la chica.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso, Yamaguchi-kun?

–Mi padre –decía sin despegar su vista del camino, pero sin tampoco borrar su sonrisa del rostro– me decía siempre que, cuando saliera con una chica, debía protegerla. Yo veía que él siempre se colocaba al lado de la calle cuando caminábamos junto con mamá –se giró y la miró–. Si llegase a ocurrir que un auto se desvía, es preferible que me atropellen a mí a que te atropellen a ti.

Yachi sintió que algo dentro de su estómago se revolvió, y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Volvió a mirarlo de reojo, en verdad admiraba lo alto que podía llegar a ser Yamaguchi, pero no estaba segura si estaba centrándose en su altura física o en esa clase de _altura_ que se le da a un _príncipe_ por su caballerosidad. ¿Eso era caballerosidad? No estaba segura.

Llegaron al cine, Yachi se encaminaba hacia la fila para comprar boletos, cuando le vibra la mochila, donde tenía guardado su teléfono celular.

 _Un mensaje_ , pensó inmediatamente.

Lo sacó, tratando de que ella no lo viera, puesto que pensaba podría ser una falta de respeto usar el teléfono en una cita… Si es que eso _era_ efectivamente _una cita._

 **Hinata** – 05:43pm

"Yamaguchi! Qué película verán? Dinos para que podamos entrar también y seguir acompañándote :D"

–Uhm, Yachi-san –iba a hablarle, pero ella ya se le había adelantado.

–¿Tienes alguna película en mente?

–Eh… –se volteó para ver la cartelera en la pantalla junto con los teasers–, hay una función a las seis, ¿vemos esa?

–¡Sí! ¡Estaba pensando lo mismo! Ya, aguárdame aquí –indicó el piso con su dedo índice–. No te muevas y no insistas, ya dije que yo pagaré las entradas.

Yamaguchi sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

–De acuerdo, yo te espero aquí.

Yachi le correspondió la sonrisa y corrió hacia la boletería. En el tiempo que se volteó para ver el nombre de la película, se dio cuenta de que sus tres amigos ya estaban haciendo ingreso al cine. Hinata lo distinguió, pero Yamaguchi se apresuró de hacerle señas para que se quedaran ahí.

 **Yamaguchi** – 05:45pm

"La función es a las seis, es la única a esa hora en punto. Traten de pasar desapercibidos _"

Guardó el móvil, de nuevo en su mochila y luego vio a Hinata mostrarle el pulgar. Giró sobre sus talones, y vio que Yachi ya se encaminaba hacia él, mostrándole alegremente los boletos de entrada.

Decidieron que ambos pagarían a medias las palomitas y los refrescos así evitarían estar _en deuda_ con el otro, o de _sentirse mal_ por "hacer gastar al otro de más".

Los asientos que tenían asignados, estaban en las filas centrales. Yachi lo guió hacia ellos, tomando asiento entre dos parejas. Cada uno colocó su refresco en el posavasos, pero Yamaguchi le extendió el balde gigante de palomitas de maíz, por si prefería tenerlas ella.

–Tú tenlas, yo tendré las varitas de fresa –dijo ella.

Yamaguchi asintió y se acomodó en su asiento. Estaba atento a la puerta de la sala de cine, por si veía a sus amigos entrar, ya que tendría que distraer a Yachi de alguna manera para que no se diera cuenta de su _presencia_ –si es que se le puede decir de esa manera.

 **xx**

–¡Las palomitas son innecesarias, idiota!

Pero Hinata no hacía caso a las palabras de Kageyama y seguía haciendo la fila mientras esperaban a Tsukishima que fue –obligado– a por los boletos de entrada. Terminó de comprar, exigiéndole a Kageyama que tomara los refrescos, ya que él no podía cargar con todo.

–Ya tengo los boletos –dijo un desganado Tsukishima, mirando extrañado al pelirrojo–. ¿No crees que ese balde de palomitas es muy grande para ti? Es casi de tu mismo tamaño, Hinata.

Kageyama desvió la mirada, Hinata estaba a punto de protestar, cuando escuchan una voz familiar, que logró erizar la piel de los tres chicos de primer año.

–Sabía que no me equivocaba. Ustedes también están siguiendo a Hitoka-chan y Yamaguchi, ¿no?

Giraron la cabeza y vieron a la mánager oficial de tercer año: Kiyoko Shimizu, quien tenía en su mano derecha un cartón pequeño de palomitas y en su otra mano un refresco de cola.

–¡Sh-Sh-Shimizu-senpai!

Hinata comenzó a tiritar a causa de los nervios, sonrojándose por completo, a diferencia de los otros dos, que solo se habían movido un poco para poder mirar a la cara a su senpai.

–¿También los estás siguiendo, o viniste con alguien más, senpai? –preguntó Tsukishima.

Shimizu sonrió levemente, negando con la cabeza.

–Hitoka-chan, luego de que Yamaguchi le pidiera salir, fue corriendo a verme y a pedirme consejos. Pensó que como soy mayor que ustedes, sería capaz de ayudarla a no _meter la pata_.

–¿Y viste lo que ocurrió en la heladería? –preguntó Kageyama, mirando disimuladamente a Hinata, que parecía aún no recuperar el habla.

–Sí, sí lo vi. Me mandó un mensaje cuando Yamaguchi se fue al baño. Le aconsejé que se relajara, ya que esos accidentes son más comunes de los que ella creía.

Un momento y desvió la vista hacia el reloj en la columna central, donde se mostraba las seis en punto. Volvió a observar a los expectantes de primero y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

–Tengo el asiento P18, ¿ustedes?

–Desde el P15 al P17 –respondió Tsukishima mirando los boletos.

Sin decir más, se encaminaron hacia la sala. Como ya se cumplió la hora, estaba todo a oscuras y sería más fácil, para ellos, pasar inadvertidos entre el resto de la gente que suele entrar a la sala de cine cuando comienzan a transmitir los tráileres.

Vagamente pudieron distinguirlos entre la oscuridad de la sala. Desde sus asientos, tenían una vista privilegiada… Al menos a la cabeza de Yamaguchi.

En tanto ellos, ni cuenta se dieron cuando sus _guardaespaldas_ habían entrado a la sala de cine. Estaban absortos en su propio nerviosismo y en la gran oportunidad que tenían al estar en compañía del otro. Era algo alucinante: para Yamaguchi, porque estaba con Yachi; para Yachi, porque nunca había salido antes con un chico ni se había imaginado que su primera _cita_ sería con él.

La película dio inicio, y si bien querían mantener el interés en lo que se proyectaba en la pantalla grande, dedicaban ciertas miradas de reojo el uno al otro. Yamaguchi, cada tanto le extendía las palomitas a ella, y ella le extendía las varitas de dulce.

Él se sentía bastante idiota.

En su cabeza, imaginó que podría pasar su brazo por los hombros de Yachi, como lo hacen siempre, pero descartó esa idea. Era muy _cliché_ y Yachi _no merecía_ ser tratadas con clichés, ella es especial.

Consideró rozar su mano cuando ella quisiera palomitas… También rechazó esa idea.

 _Si hago esa clase de cosas, pensará que soy patético… Tal vez solo me vea como un amigo y se sienta incómoda_ … _Sí, la hago sentirse incómoda._

Yamaguchi, por el resto del filme, se deslizó en su asiento, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, sin saber que estaba siendo analizado por su mejor amigo, unos asientos más arriba.

–Tsukishima –susurró Shimizu–, ¿qué crees que le pasó?

Shimizu no lo miraba, pero se había inclinado un poco hacia él. A pesar de que no especificó a quién se refería –si al protagonista o a Yamaguchi–, tenía la seguridad de que hablaba de su amigo.

–Tal vez, perdió confianza en sí mismo.

Había dudado en responderle, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerle un par de preguntas a su senpai, comprendiendo que ella también estaba ahí, brindándole _apoyo_ –como debían hacerlo él y el _par de simplones_ con Yamaguchi– a Yachi.

 _¿Por qué no fue a una de sus amigas? No, es obvio, un senpai siempre denota más experiencia que los pares… Aunque Shimizu-senpai también se nota algo preocupada al respecto._

La mánager llevó el popote del refresco hacia su boca, sorbiendo el poco que le quedaba, bajo la atenta mirada de su rubio kōhai. Volvió a mirarlo, dejó el vaso donde estaba y le habló:

–Si quieres preguntarme algo, hazlo cuando termine la película.

Eso le había sonado como una amenaza, y no se había sentido así desde que Kuroo lo había desafiado en el anterior campamento de entrenamiento en Tokio.

 **xx**

–¿Te gustó la película, Yachi-san?

–¡Sí! –respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriéndole–. Estuvo muy interesante… ¿A ti no?

–Al principio no entendía mucho, pero después logré entender de qué iba. Más allá del ambiente lúgubre, se destacaba el protagonismo del sentimiento de valor de la chica… Me gustó.

Yachi le sonrió, y cuando iba a decirle algo más, el ringtone de su teléfono la interrumpió. Sacó el aparato del bolsillo interno de su bolso y cuando vio de quién se trataba, miró a Yamaguchi.

–Es mi mamá, discúlpame, ya vengo.

Se excusó y se alejó un poco para poder hablar con más calma con su madre. Yamaguchi, en tanto, suspiró y metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

No había sido el día que esperaba, pero tampoco es como si tuviera muchas expectativas referentes a cómo _debía_ ser ese día. Nunca había tenido una cita ni mucho menos, suerte con las chicas.

De algo sí estaba seguro… y es que, independientemente del incidente del helado, lo había pasado bien. Estaba teniendo un momento a solas con Yachi, y eso iba a atesorarlo por el resto de su vida.

–¡Yamaguchi-kun! –giró sobre sus talones–. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

–Claro –aún seguía con las manos en los bolsillos–, ¿de qué se trata?

–Es que debo ir a comprar _unas cosas_ –volvió a hacer ese gesto de jugueteo con sus dedos–, ¿puede ser? P-Pero si tienes que irte a tu casa temprano…

–¡No! –Yamaguchi, en un movimiento demasiado rápido, sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y tomó las manos de ella–. No tengo ningún problema con acompañarte… Será todo un placer.

De pronto, se preguntaba por qué Yachi estaba mirándolo tan fijamente y por qué estaba más sonrojada de lo normal… Hasta que reparó en sus manos.

–¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento, Yachi-san!

Ella sonreía, pero observaba un punto muerto en el piso, sin atreverse a alzar su cabeza para poder mirar su cara. Eso, en verdad, no se lo había esperado. Yamaguchi quería que lo tragara la tierra.

Salieron del cine, pero Yamaguchi tuvo la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás –cuando ya estaban caminando por la ruta que Yachi indicaba– y vio que sus amigos le hacían señas de despedida. Ya lo habían dejado a su suerte, no sabía si eso había sido bueno o malo… De todas maneras, no necesitó su ayuda en ningún momento.

Shimizu salió después, reuniéndose con los chicos de primero –teniendo a Hinata tratando de controlar su nerviosismo–, mas cuando miró hacia la dirección donde se habían ido los dos chicos, sonrió.

–Yo no sé por qué vine, a decir verdad –comenzó a decir–. Inicialmente, Hitoka-chan creía que Yamaguchi se aburriría de estar con ella y la dejaría sola –soltó una pequeña risa, cubriendo su boca–. Le dije que encontraba que era una posibilidad muy negativa, y que no creía que pasara. No sé por qué es que ustedes también vinieron…

–¡Apoyo! –gritó Hinata–. Di-Dijo que quería sentirse apoyado… a distancia… Y que si necesitaba algo, estuviéramos ahí para él… Algo así.

Tsukishima asintió, corroborando aquella información, Kageyama, por su parte, solo contenía sus ganas de golpear a Hinata.

–De todas formas, ellos no necesitaban nuestra ayuda para hacer que su _cita_ fuera un tanto especial. Estuvieron juntos después de todo.

Shimizu se inclinó a modo de despedida y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ellos, terminando por perderse entre quienes caminaban por la calle. Los tres chicos, la siguieron con la mirada lo más que pudieron.

–¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? –preguntó Kageyama.

–¡¿Habrá querido decir que Yachi-san y Yamaguchi van a ser novios?! –se exaltó Hinata.

–No quiso decir eso –interrumpió Tsukishima–, pero dio a entender que ambos estaban queriendo una cita con el otro.

 **xx**

Ya estaba oscuro, el viento estaba cada vez más frío, pero cuando le ofreció su chaqueta a Yachi, ella le dijo que estaba bien, aunque se lo agradeció.

 _La hice sentir incómoda_ …

–¡Aquí!

Yamaguchi levantó la vista del suelo y quedó sin palabras aparentes al reconocer al lugar que habían ido; se le había olvidado que el día de San Valentín era la próxima semana y que se caracterizaba por las chicas que regalaban chocolates.

Yachi jaló un poco de la manga de la chaqueta de Yamaguchi para que se acercaran a la vitrina. Pudieron ver el interior de la tienda: jodidamente llena.

–Yachi-san, si quieres puedo aguardar aquí afuera. Entiendo, también, que los chocolates que debes comprar son para regalo y…

–Oh –rascó su nuca–, claro, la tienda está tan llena de chicas y sí, tienes razón… Por supuesto me hubiera gustado que me ayudaras a elegir unos ingredientes… –pero paró en seco, Yamaguchi inclinó un poco la cabeza, tratando de preguntarse qué iba a decir–. ¡Olvídalo! –rio–. Mejor, sí, espérame aquí. Prometo no demorarme mucho.

Yachi frotó sus manos y se encaminó hacia la tienda. Yamaguchi, por su parte, se apoyó en el barandal que separaba la acera de la calle donde pasaban los automóviles. De su mochila extrajo el gorro de lana negro, así aprovecharía para cubrir su cabeza del frío mientras esperaba.

El día de San Valentín… Nunca le había gustado. Siempre recibía chocolates, sí, pero mientras que a Tsukishima le llegaban _honmei-choko_ –de esos que las chicas dan a quienes les gusta, o a quien quieren confesarle sus sentimientos–, a él solían llegarle _giri-choko_ –es la clase de chocolate que se da por obligación–. Jamás se le habría pasado recibir otro tipo de chocolate en ese día.

Si pensaba que Yachi pudiera darle un tipo de chocolate, aunque solo fuera giri-choko, él sería feliz, ya que estaría recibiendo algo de ella… Si le regalara _tomo-choko_ –el chocolate para los amigos–, algo lo llenaría de esperanzas. Y hasta ahí, porque no pensaba que ella fuese capaz de regalarle un honmei-choko.

Suspiró y miró a la gente a su alrededor, la mayoría eran chicas, solo chicas que paseaban con bolsas de distintas tiendas de chocolates. Pudo notar que, entre ellas, también intercambiaban chocolates, pero no como si se los estuvieran regalando.

Sus ojos iban y venían entre la puerta de la tienda y la gente de la calle. En cualquier momento podría salir Yachi, y no era tan alta que digamos como para distinguirla fácilmente.

En ese momento, entendía que el día de San Valentín era muy importante para las chicas. También entendía que a él le gustaría ser importante para _una chica en especial_.

Esperó alrededor de veinte minutos, hasta que vio a la rubia tratar de abrirse paso entre la gente que seguía entrando a la tienda. Se aceró un poco, hasta que logró tomar la mano de la chica y tirar un poco de ella para así poder caminar –aún tomados de la mano– por la acera, alejándose de la multitud.

Tanto Yamaguchi como Yachi pensaban que era a causa de las compras que se hacen a última hora. Cruzaron y él le soltó la mano. Podría ser a causa de estar adentro de la tienda, pero la mano de Yachi era suave y cálida… bastante cálida.

–¿Tu casa está por este camino también? –preguntó Yachi, al ver que estaban tomando la ruta que los llevaría a su edificio.

–No exactamente –respondió–. Quiero llevarte a casa.

–No es necesario que te molestes… Después llegarás tarde a tu casa y me tendrás preocupada.

–Insisto, prefiero saber que llegaste sana y salva. Yo después tomaré el autobús.

Yachi agachó la cabeza, ocultando la tímida sonrisa que parecía querer hacerse más grande. Apretó un poco sus labios, miró a su amigo, que frotaba sus manos y las acercaba a su boca. Dicha acción le causó una duda… _¿Por qué no mete sus manos en sus bolsillos?_ Sin embargo, se respondió a sí misma en ese instante: _Porque parecería que me está rechazando_.

Ella también tenía frío, hubiera deseado traer un gorro como lo hizo él. Lo peor, fue que él la miró al momento exacto en que trataba de comprobar –sin suerte alguna– si llevaba puesto el abrigo que tenía gorro, a causa del golpeteo que hacía aquella bolsa roja con la pierna del chico.

No alcanzó a decir nada, no iba a decir nada al respecto, pero Yamaguchi se caracterizaba por poseer una gran capacidad de análisis, no por nada estaba en la clase 4. Él la había detenido, poniéndose frente a ella y colocando, sobre su cabeza, su propio gorro.

–No tengo caspa ni piojos –dijo a modo de sonar divertido–. Tampoco tengo tanto frío.

Yachi, con su mano libre, arregló la gorra sin dejar de mirarlo a él, admirando lo interesante que se movían sus pecas cada vez que gesticulaba alguna expresión o decía alguna palabra. Si le había dicho algo, se lo había perdido por distraída.

Acomodó su bufanda sobre su boca, veía que Yamaguchi también hacía lo mismo y que había terminado por meter una de sus manos al bolsillo, dejando la derecha, la que daba hacia su lado, aún libre.

 _Manga shōjo, manga shōjo, escena de manga shōjo_ , repetía constantes veces en su cabeza. _La chica toma la mano del chico, o el chico la de la chica para que sus manos entren en calor. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Shimizu-senpai! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!_

Cuando estaba dentro de la chocolatería, le llegó el mensaje de Shimizu, en donde decía que ya se había ido y que solo se centrara en disfrutar el tiempo que le restaba de cita.

 _¡¿QUÉ DEBO HACER AHORA?!_

La respuesta llegó sola. Una mano más grande, y aunque más fría, tomó la suya. Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Yamaguchi, que tenía la mirada fija en el camino. Por más que se esforzara por ocultarlo, Yachi se dio cuenta del sonrojo leve –considerando que el frío también era un factor incidente en el enrojecimiento de la piel en algunas personas– sobre sus mejillas y que estaba apretando sus labios.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia las tiendas que estaban a su lado derecho, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya llegaban a la avenida donde se encontraba su departamento.

 _Por favor, que el tiempo pase lento_ , pedía Yamaguchi, hecho un manojo de nervios.

Tampoco es como si estuviera muy cómodo con lo que había hecho, puesto que había alcanzado a tomar solo los dedos de Yachi y tenía un miedo enorme al rechazo que podría generar al tratar de agarrar bien su mano.

–Quien pensaría que seguiría haciendo tanto frío siendo ya febrero –comentó, tratando de alivianar su propio nerviosismo con un tema de conversación.

Yachi no respondía palabras concisas, solo ruidos, como si estuviera intentando hablar. No la culpaba, la había tomado de sorpresa.

–Me divertí hoy, aunque siento que pudimos haber salido más temprano –dijo Yachi.

–Sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Si no fuera por el entrenamiento matutino, tal vez hubiésemos podido hacer más cosas.

Ambos detuvieron el paso cuando se encontraron frente al edificio. Yachi se colocó frente a él, tratando de quitarse el agarre de su mano con lentitud.

–Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿sí? –Yamaguchi asintió–. Gracias por la tarde, y por traerme a casa.

–Gracias a ti por aceptar mi compañía. Perdón si no fui lo suficiente o si esperabas más de mí, no soy bueno en estos temas… –Yachi iba a responderle, pero él siguió hablando–. Bueno, yo ya me voy.

Yamaguchi metió sus manos a los bolsillos, le dedicó una última sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones y emprendió camino de vuelta, para poder ir hasta la parada de autobuses que se encontraba unos metros más allá y así llegar a su casa.

–Yamaguchi-kun…

Pero el _grito_ de Yachi terminó siendo un _murmullo_ para sí misma, solo audible para ella. Él nunca se volvió a verla, simplemente seguía su camino. Ella, después de unos segundos, entró por fin al edificio.

 **xx**

Ya pasaron treinta minutos y aún no le llegaba el mensaje de Yamaguchi.

Sentada en el sofá de la sala, con su móvil sobre la mesa de café y el gorro –que había olvidado devolverle– sobre sus piernas. Ya hasta había cenado, su madre se dio el gusto de esperarla con la comida lista (comer con su madre era bastante simple, casi no conversaban hasta terminar de comer) y ahora, la acompañaba en su estancia en la sala, en tanto revisaba unos documentos de su trabajo.

–Hitoka –la llamó–, olvidé preguntarte, ¿te divertiste con ese chico hoy?

–Sí –se apresuró a responder–, me divertí.

–¿Entonces por qué pareces tan afligida?

Mordió su labio inferior, mirando de reojo a su madre, que si bien parecía interesada en saber sobre su estado actual, no dejaba de observar –y analizar– los documentos.

–Le dije que me avisara cuando llegara a su casa, y no lo ha hecho…

Se vio interrumpida por el vibrar de su celular junto con el ringtone de las burbujas. Inmediatamente tomó el aparato y sintió que, lo poco de alma que se le iba del cuerpo cada vez que caía en la cuenta del tiempo que pasaba, volvía a sí.

 **Yamaguchi** – 8:50pm

"Ya llegué"

De alguna manera, sintió que aquel mensaje estaba algo frío, pero servía para calmar sus nervios.

 **Yachi** – 08:50

"¡Me alegro! Tengo tu gorro ^_^ te lo devolveré el lunes, lo prometo. Gracias por lo de hoy, de verdad lo pasé bien"

Esperó unos minutos, sin embargo, no tenía respuesta.

–Hija –su madre dejó los documentos sobre la mesa, quitándose también las gafas–, hablemos, de mujer a mujer.

–¿Sobre qué? –preguntó, sin entender la actitud que estaba tomando.

–¿De verdad te divertiste hoy?

–Sí, mamá, sí me divertí –agachó la cabeza–. Pienso que tal vez él… ¡Es que fue mi culpa!

Sin decir más ni tampoco responder al llamado de su madre, fue corriendo a su habitación, solo llevando consigo el gorro de Yamaguchi, dejando su teléfono móvil –con un mensaje nuevo– sobre la mesa de café.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se acostó, boca abajo, en su cama, manteniendo apretado, con ambas manos, el gorro.

–Hitoka –escuchó la voz de su madre, y cómo se sentaba en el colchón de su cama–, ¿por qué crees que es tu culpa?

–Lo manché con helado –dijo.

La mujer se quedó en silencio, esperando a que su hija terminase de hablar, pero al darse cuenta de que solo eso tenía para decir, frunció el ceño y preguntó:

–¿Solo eso?

–¡Sí! –alzó la cara de la almohada–. Estoy segura de que eso ocasionó el rechazo de su parte, por eso no me tomó la mano en el cine ni pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros como lo hicieron otras parejas –apretó con fuerza el gorro mientras lo miraba con cierta frustración–. ¡No le intereso! ¡Estoy segura de que me prestó esto solo por cortesía y que solo agarró mis dedos, en vez de tomarme la mano, también por cortesía!

Hitoka sentía unas imponentes ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer si su madre seguía presente. Esta última, pasó una mano por el cabello de su hija con sumo cariño, como solía hacerlo cuando Hitoka era más pequeña.

–¿Y si tal vez solo estuvo nervioso también? –Hitoka no respondió–. Es posible que él también tuviera nervios y hasta miedo por ver si te sentirías cómoda. No creo que a él no le intereses –en ese momento, su hija volteó el rostro para mirarla con curiosidad–. Tengo más experiencia que tú, y espero no estar equivocada, pero no conozco a alguien que te preste su gorra por cortesía, aunque no niego que existan –se encogió de hombros–. Por otra parte, _nadie_ tomaría tu mano por cortesía en el camino hasta su casa. Si solo tomó los tus dedos, es posible que no haya querido incomodarte.

Sin decir más, le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hija y se puso de pie, dejando un celular sobre la mesa de noche. Al momento en que estuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, se giró para dedicarle unas últimas palabras a su hija, antes de dejarla tranquila en su habitación.

–Revisa, te llegó otro mensaje.

No esperó más de dos segundos antes de tomar el móvil y así tenerlo entre sus manos. La luz que indicaba un nuevo mensaje parpadeaba y ella sentía que la estaba _presionando_ para que lo leyera. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y abrió el mensaje.

 **Yamaguchi** – 09:07pm

"Yachi-san, lo siento. Estuve muy nervioso y tal vez por eso no pudimos disfrutar como tenía pensado. En verdad, lo siento. No te preocupes por el gorro. Nos vemos el lunes"

Yachi colocó el celular sobre sus labios, mientras entrecerraba un poco sus ojos.

Se le ocurrió la mejor de las ideas cuando vio aquella bolsa roja sobre su escritorio.

Se sentó en la cama, se colocó las pantuflas y salió corriendo de su habitación, con la bolsa entre sus manos y rumbo a la cocina, llamando la atención de su madre.

–Mantequilla, mamá, ¿tenemos? Es urgente.

 **xx**

Y tal día llegó. 14 de febrero. Día de San Valentín.

A primera hora en la preparatoria Karasuno, todos los chicos estaban atentos a ver si alguna de las chicas –que llegaban muy cargadas a causa de los chocolates– les entregaba algún chocolate. Sin embargo, parecía que no lo harían hasta finalizadas las actividades escolares.

Para Yamaguchi no fue extraño ver que un grupo de chicas los seguía, durante todos los descansos y hasta en la hora del almuerzo, a causa del interés que tenían por Tsukishima. Si tan solo supieran que el rubio estaba saliendo –a pesar de que lo negara– con el capitán del Nekoma.

Hasta que la campana sonó. Cierta sensación de inseguridad invadió su ser, haciéndolo salir lo más rápido que pudo del salón: Tsukishima ya estaba rodeado de chicas, que hacían su entrega del honmei-choko y cuando miró al resto de sus compañeros, también estaban recibiendo chocolates.

Ya fuera de su salón, dudó si era pertinente esperar a Tsukishima, considerando todos los chocolates que estaba recibiendo. Miró por el pasillo, a ver si podría avistar a Yachi. Siempre esperaba poder verla cuando finalizaban las clases.

En todo caso, estaba buscándola solo para _verla_ , ya se había preparado mentalmente para no recibir ningún chocolate… Más que los giri-choko que le dejaron sin ningún ápice de cariño sobre su pupitre.

–¿A quién buscas tanto?

Se giró y vio que Tsukishima ya había salido y que, traía consigo, una bolsa que parecía estar llena y hasta un poco pesada.

–A nadie, a nadie.

Iba a decirle algo, pero su teléfono vibró por la llegada de un mensaje. Yamaguchi, con tan solo notar lo suavizada que se encontraba la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

–¿Kuroo-san?

A pesar de que no le respondió, por la mirada acusadora que le dedicó, supo que tenía toda la razón.

–¡Tsukishima-kun! ¡Yamaguchi-kun!

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la chica de la clase 5 que corría hacia ellos con una bolsa roja. Yamaguchi reconoció esa bolsa inmediatamente.

Yachi llegó hasta ellos, seguida por Hinata y Kageyama –a Yamaguchi le llamaba la atención, con creces, lo juntos que estaban todo tiempo a pesar de no estar en la misma clase.

–Quiero entregarles algo a todos ustedes–dijo Yachi, evitando mirarlos a los cuatro–, pero preferiría hacerlo donde no haya tanta gente –refiriéndose al pasillo.

Se movieron con rumbo hacia las escaleras que los llevaría al primer piso. Yamaguchi pudo notar que hasta Hinata tenía chocolates –aunque este peleaba con Kageyama, quien parecía tener la misma cantidad de chocolates que Tsukishima–, pero que ahora serían más con el chocolate que Yachi le compró.

Se encaminaron hacia la sala club, lo más cerca que pudieron de ella, pero no lo suficiente como para ser interrumpidos por el resto del equipo.

Yachi, levemente ruborizada, comenzó a abrir la bolsa y a meter cuidadosamente su mano en ella.

–Les tengo tomo-choko a _todos_ ustedes.

Nadie alcanzó a decir nada, Yamaguchi ni siquiera había podido analizar lo que había escuchado, hasta que vio que la chica le pasaba una caja a Tsukishima, Hinata y Kageyama: tres cajas blancas envueltas con un lazo marrón. Eran iguales, solo se diferenciaban por el nombre inscrito en la tarjeta.

De cierta manera, que no volviera a meter su mano en aquella bolsa y que simplemente la doblara con toda la intención de botarla, le hizo sentir mal… _Jodidamente_ mal. Solo pudo agachar la cabeza y pensar en una escapada discreta.

–Ahora… –comenzó a decir nuevamente Yachi–, ¿les podría pedir un favor?

–Después de este chocolate, ¡los favores que quieras! –exclamó Hinata.

–¿Podrían dejarme a solas con Yamaguchi-kun?

Yamaguchi sintió que la sangre se le enfriaba pero después se volvía a calentar y que su estómago estaba planeando revolver todo lo que hubo comido durante el día con toda la intención de hacerlo vomitar a causa de los nervios, como le sucedía antes de un juego.

–Oh… –Hinata sonrió, Kageyama simplemente asintió con la cabeza, en tanto ya Tsukishima seguía en lo suyo con su teléfono móvil–, ya entendí –alzó ambos pulgares antes de irse junto con Kageyama–. ¡Suerte!

Ese " _suerte"_ de Hinata solo le provocó nervios a la mánager, quien ya, creía, los tenía controlados.

Yachi se giró hacia él, con completa lentitud, evitando mantener un contacto visual directo… Al menos en ese momento preciso, ya que estaba queriendo que la tierra la tragara.

–Yamaguchi-kun… –comenzó a hablar, mirando los pies del chico, sin ser capaz, aún, de alzar la cabeza–, tú… ¿recibiste algún chocolate hoy?

–Sí –contestó, con naturalidad–, suelo recibir giri-choko todos los años.

–A-Ah…

 _Esto es más difícil de lo que imaginé_ , pensó Yachi.

–¿Por?

Finalmente miró a los ojos del pecoso, que la observaba con mucha expectación. Tenía que hacerlo ahora o nunca. Era la oportunidad perfecta… ¡Debía hacerle saber _eso_!

Tenía pensado _decírselo_ ese día lunes, cuando le devolvió el gorro, pero por razones del club –especificando a la pareja de fenómenos– no pudo seguir hablando ni menos ayudando a Yamaguchi con su entrenamiento de los saques, dejando que Shimizu se encargara del conteo de los mismos.

Cabe añadir que esta fue la primera vez que sintió cierta molestia por su senpai.

–Yo –se sacó la mochila de los hombros y la dejó en el piso–... Yo tengo algo para ti.

De su mochila, extrajo una caja más grande que las que fueron entregadas a los otros tres chicos. Yamaguchi, que no hablaba, no le salía ninguna palabra, temblaba –o al menos eso sentía– y sentía que el revoltijo en su estómago le iba a pasar la cuenta.

–Antes que todo, quiero en verdad agradecerte por la salida del fin de semana –se ponía lentamente de pie, tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando, pero esta vez, mirándolo a los ojos, como la situación ameritaba–. Lo pasé genial, me hubiera gustado que durara más, sí, pero con tu compañía fue más que suficiente –su labio inferior comenzó a tiritar, aunque no fue impedimento para que terminara de decirle lo que _debía_ decir–. Por favor, acepta estos… –le extendió la caja, inclinándose un poco, ya no manteniendo el contacto visual– ¡Honmei-choko!

Yamaguchi tenía la caja entre sus manos y de no ser por las manos de Yachi, habría dejado caer la caja ante la sorpresa que le causó tal confesión.

–¿C-Cómo? ¿Honmei…? –balbuceaba, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y le llegaba a la garganta–. Yachi-san… ¿tú…?

–Espero… ¡Espero tu respuesta a la salida del club!

Dejó se sostener la caja, tomó su mochila, le dedicó una última reverencia a Yamaguchi –él pudo notar el rubor completo en el rostro de ella– y salió corriendo en dirección a la sala club. La había seguido con la mirada, pero cuando la perdió de vista, trató de analizar lo sucedido.

Yachi le había regalado chocolates… y no de cualquier tipo. Honmei-choko: es el tipo de chocolate que se le da a quien te interesa, a tu novio, o bien a quien te gusta… ¡Le había dado chocolates!

Abrió la caja y había bastantes, y a diferencia de ser los que se encontraban en vitrina, estos parecían caseros, por las leves manchas de chocolate y glaseado que se notaba en la caja. Le llamó la atención un par de chocolates que eran láminas ovaladas, en cuyas se escribía: "Lee la nota pegada en la tapa".

Se estaba imaginando la paciencia que tuvo Yachi al darse el tiempo de _hacer_ los chocolates y escribir tal cosa sobre unos…

La nota estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva. La sacó y cuando se dispuso a leer, escuchó el llamado del capitán.

–¡Yamaguchi! –exclamó Sawamura–. ¡Apresúrate!

–¡Ah! ¡Sí, ya voy!

Aún con la caja en mano, trotó hasta la escalera –tenía cierto entusiasmo con la idea de encontrarse a Yachi, pero no ocurrió– para llegar hasta la sala club. Sin escuchar las preguntas de Tanaka y Nishinoya acerca de esa caja de _honmei-choko_ , simplemente entró, dejó su mochila en el piso, la caja sobre su repisa y comenzó a leer la nota.

No tenía mucho escrito en comparación con el tamaño de aquella hoja blanca, era bastante breve, pero tenía las palabras que no pensaba le dedicaría, algún día, una chica ni mucho menos Yachi. Terminó de leerla, y se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando, esperando respuestas, pero no sabía a qué debía responder.

–¿Se te declaró alguien? –habló Ennoshita.

–Sí –respondió, sin ser capaz de ocultar la sonrisa que eso le había provocado.

–¡Pero dinos quién, hombre! ¡Estamos esperando hace bastante rato tu respuesta! –exigió Nishinoya.

Antes de responder, soltó una pequeña risa, rascó su nuca y se giró para poder empezar a cambiarse. Ni siquiera Tsukishima –que se destacaba por mantenerse siempre calmado– apartaba su vista de su amigo. Todos querían respuesta, a pesar de que los de primero _sabían quién había sido_ , querían la confirmación.

 _"Tadashi-kun, ¿te molesta que te llame así? Espero recibas estos honmei-choko que hice para ti. Te escribo esta nota y te hice los chocolates porque no pude demostrarte, en nuestra cita, lo que siento por ti. Porque sí, me gustas… Me gustas desde aquel campamento de Tokio. ¡Recíbelos, por favor! Si es que correspondes mis sentimientos, hablemos hoy, después del entrenamiento…_

 _No te aburro más, disfruta los chocolates._

 _Atte. Hitoka Yachi._

 _(Tal vez no debería decirlo, pero me gustaría que me comenzaras a llamar por mi primer nombre, le daría un toque más especial.)_

–Hitoka-chan, ella se me declaró.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Gracias, xx.

(Noe, cuando termines de leerlo, avísame. PD: CÓMPRATE UN CELULAR, TE EXTRAÑO).


End file.
